Final Fantasy 7 Old Sufferings Haunts New Future
by Kyonic
Summary: This is my first Fan Fiction story ever.. The story starts of with Alexa Cloud's and Tifa new adopted girl, who has been having bad dreams about her secret past. Cloud and Tifa goes out to find about her past, not knowing the dangers of old foes a head.
1. Chapter 1

**Old Sufferings Haunts New Future **

**(Authors Note) **

**Ok.. This is my first Fan Fiction story ever.. **

**One of my best friends made me watch Final fantasy Advent Children, and I love it. So I wondered what will happen if Cloud and Tifa had adopted another child in their family; who has a secret past. What will happen if this child has something that everyone what's and they would do anything to get it. **

**(I do not own Final Fantasy characters) **

**I would like to say special thanks for my BETA**** (Warrayfinson.)**

**who has been helping me with my spelling, ****Grammar**** and being in ****Character ****.**

**(End of Authors Note)**

**Chapter One: ****Painful Memories **

"Mum, MUM, NO, AAAAAHHHHHHH!" I shouted, grabbing my bed covers sitting up in a fright. Sweat dripped from my nose and forehead falling to my hands that clutched the beds cover, trying to control my breathing.

Underneath my door the light turned on in the hallway with loud steps follow. Tears from my eyes fall freely down my face and on the covers. The door was opening with the bright light eating away from the darkness of the room. I shielded my hurting eyes from the light; once my eyes adjusted to the light I saw three figures by the door.

"Alexa, sweetie, are you ok?" asked Tifa looking at me; her brown eyes wide with worry looking at my right arm walking to the bed. Behind her were Denzel and Marlene.

Letting go of her black leather cape, Denzel and Marlene ran over to me and hugged me tightly. After a moment Denzel pulled himself out of the hug looking into my eyes. "Is it geostigma? Is it hurting you really badly?"

He gently grabbed my right arm looking sadly where the mark lied from the top of my shoulder to my elbow.

I couldn't tell them about my dream or about my past. Louder steps came to the door, everyone turned. Denzel and Marlene let go of me.

"Cloud" I whispered. He was carrying his long sword and a tea towel in his other hand.

"I heard a scream" he narrows his eyes at me, placing his sword beside the wall walking towards the bed. I felt two stronger arms holding me replace Marlene and Denzel.

My eyes move to see who it wa- "Tifa".

She moved me closed to her chest hugging me and rocking me back and forward. "It's ok we here now" her voice sound heavy.

Cloud places his hand on my arm where the mark is. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Tifa pulled me away from her chest so I could answer Cloud's question. "Yeah, but it's nothing".

Lying back to my pillow hope they don't what a explanation of my dream. Marlene came above me "Do you what to talk about it?"

"Not really, I'm fine; anyway it's like what Tifa and Cloud said, it's only a dream…" Cloud and Tifa looked at each other, than back towards me. Tifa spoke up quietly "Yes of course, sweetie, do you what-." Cloud grabbed her on the shoulders giving her a look.

She looked at him with a frown, only have it cease after a moment."Oh ok" She turned away from his glanced. "Marlene, Denzel I think you two can go to bed now"

"But Cloud what about Alexa" asked Marlene.

"Yeah, Cloud…She would probably like someone sleeping with her, to make sure she ok" Denzel said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, anyway like I said, it's only a dream." I said with a reassuring smile.

"…Ok" said both of them jumping off my bed, walking towards the door, "Are you two coming cloud Tifa" Denzel turn around waiting by the door.

Tifa hugged me once more whispering in my ear "Have sweet dreams" before walking towards the door.

"What about-" Tifa gave Denzel a look. Through her look he understood then grabbed Marlene's hand walking down the hallway to their rooms.

Tifa turned around "Cloud, please get some rest afterwards" then left the room.

Cloud turned away from the door where Tifa once stood, his eyes meet mine. "What was the dream about?"

I can't tell him what happen.

"It must be really bad if you don't what to talk about it" he said quietly.

I didn't know but all my words came out. "It was about my-"

"I know, it's about your mother I heard you cry her name…so did Tifa, Marlene and Denzel.

"Was I that loud?"

"Yeah, you were…So what happened to her? I mean in your dream…"

"Ahmmmm" I never seen Cloud act like this, was this usual? "She died…a man did…something to her."

I saw his reaction. He couldn't say anything. He didn't know my life before they found me…

"Cloud, my mother died b-by his hand; the one you talk about all the time… Sephiroth." Chills ran down my spine, remembering that night; her screams, her face the fire and him with that grin on his face.

Cloud moved closer to me placing me in his arms, hugging me. For ten minutes I cried letting go of all the emotions I held for so long, not daring to tell anyone who had killed her. I could feel Cloud's protecting arms around me, crushing me to him.

"Hey…Everything's all right, you're safe. You're with your family. As it is… Sephiroth is dead" He pulled me away from his chest wiping the tears from mine eyes.

Cloud looked at the clock "Its three thirty, would you like me to get Tifa? She can sleep with you if you like…" he asked standing up.

"No it's ok" I said and smiled trying not to tell any more than I should have. Cloud grabbed his sword on the way out.

He turned back facing me "Alexa relax, we don't want your stigma to act up" he smiled.

"OK, Cloud…and Cloud…thank you…" I said pulling the bed covers over my neck; feeling safer after what Cloud had said. Cloud looked at me from the door way, his mouth was open about to say something but then closed it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He turned back seeing the room. He just came from remembering what she had said to him.

'Her mother died to protect her just like' he thought. A memory of Zack came to mind how he protected him from Shirea.

_Zack placed __him behind the rocks, rubbing his head than turning around walking towards the sun; 'No Zack, don't go, Zack!'_

_The darkness consumed him. _

_He woke up clueless as to what had happened._

_The__ next thing he knew it was raining _

_He scanned the area remembering what had happen before his stigma knocked his out, 'ZACK!'_

_He started to clawing on his stomach, mud caking his clothes. There on the cliff was Zack. He finally reached his fallen comrade; clawing the rest of the way to his side. Once he reached him he sat up unable to register anything except that Zack was… _

"_Zack…?__" _

_He just looked at him his blue mako infused eyes like a brother would look at his brother. _

"_For the… both of us"_

'_What does he mean?' his mind echoed.__ "Both of us?" he asked. _

_His eyes shined with hope "Tha__t's right… you're gonna…" he stopped._

"_You're gonna?"' W__hat was he trying to say-?'_

"_Live" Zack caught him off guard, with his hand grabbing his head forcing it to his chest. He could hear his heart beating slower and slower, 'NO!' he shouted in his thoughts. _

"_You'll be… my living legacy" his voice was growing weaker as he's hand to hold him dropped to the ground. He began to lift his head from his friend's chest, with hot, liquid on one side of his face. _

_A movement snapped him out of thought. Zack grabbed his sword that lied next to his side with a pool of blood. "My honor, my dreams…"- He pushed the sword towards him- "They yours now" placing the sword in his open hands. _

"_I am your... living legacy", his head was spinning_

…_Zack's eyes closed…_

'_NO, NO, NOT ZACK,' "AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHH" my painful voice ripped the silent's of the scenery remembering all the times I had with Zack. Each memory's hit me like a sword gashing in my heart, getting deeper and deeper. _

"_Embrace you dreams." _

"_If you want to be a hero, you need to have dreams."_

_The __feeling started to get less painful remembering what Zack said._

"_We are friends right?" _

He looked around the room to see where he ended up. It was Denzel's and Marlene room. He thought he'd better take a look to see if they had falling a sleep again. He opened the door seeing both of them asleep. He glanced at the clock in the middle beside of their beds. '_What 3:50 that time already',_ in disbelief that time went that fast. He walked out closing their door behind him._ The next room to check is Tifa _knowing that she would be up...


	2. Chapter 2

**Old Sufferings Haunts New Future **

**(Authors note)**

**Thank-you for the reviews next chapter is going to be more adventures with Cloud, Tifa, Marlene, Denzel, Alexa and also Vincent and Yuffie.**

**Once again my BETA (Warrayfinson) who has done it again, thanks heaps. And thank you for you Review I will keep on writing**

**Also thankyou to Trunks girl, I am really happy you enjoy it, and Chapter 3 would be coming out soon**

**And to Midnight Lady thank you for reading and I am happy it's keeping you on the edge of your sit**

**Please keep on reviewing, it is a good Story.**

**That all I can say please enjoy chapter Two**

**Bye**

**(End Authors note)**

**Chapter two: The Unknown feelings**

Cloud entered Tifa's room ready to discuss about the talk he had with Alexa, but his eyes fell upon her bed, no sign of her anywhere. Concerned filled him _'Where could she be?'_

His heart bet faster.

He willed his heart to stop.

Why was it...like this?

He knew that...he liked her more than just friendship but...

Shaking his head out of thought, he instead told himself to concentrate on finding her. He scanned the room for her, searching everywhere, but still no Tifa. Something shined in the dim light from outside. It caught his eyes, which widened at the sight. Shattered glass...from the now broken window. Why hadn't he noticed this before?

He made it to the bar, his heart beating even harder than before. Looking behind the bar counter and in front, but she was nowhere to be seen.

So many questions ran through his mind. Where was she? Why was the window broken? Did she break it? Why...No, _who_ broke the window and why did they want Tifa? _'I didn't hear glass breaking...or anything for that matter...'_ he thought and shivered at the image of any thing or any one hurting her. _'No wait...calm down. Tifa can...take care of herself. Which room haven't I checked yet?'_

He hadn't checked his room yet. Why would she be in there? Sighing, he made his way up to his room.

His door was half closed with the lamp light on.

He saw someone inside.

The worries of before washed away from his mind.

"Tifa" he sighed in relief. His fear left his body walking to the door. He stood still by the door looking at the girl.

There was Tifa sitting on the floor her head lying on the folded arms that rested on his bed. Her blue silky grown was up to her knees, her hair coved that angel face she always has; she looked so fragile...so beautiful. He blushed at his thoughts.

He moved to the other side of his bed placing his sword in its holder, and slowly began moving quietly towards his bed, getting closer to Tifa. He lend down brushing away her soft, brown hair from her face.

Cloud knew his feelings for her all those years ago...and he still has them today. However, he knew she never saw him like that. Tifa was too good for him, right? Or at least...that's what he thought.

He couldn't believe that Tifa could look after a bar, the children and himself, with always a smile on her face. Cloud looked at her face; She looked peaceful, all the stress of the day gone from her face.

"Cloud?" called a gentle voice.

He stopped looking back at the woman that called his name; his hand slowly moving away from her face, hoping she hadn't caught him.

"Cloud...what are you doing in my room?" she asked her faced puzzled, her eyes still half closed.

Oh god no. Now he'd done it...Nervously he said "Tifa...Ah, this isn't your room, you must of..."

Tifa's eyes looked around Cloud's room. "Sorry Cloud, I can't remember why I came in here" she said while scratching her head.

Cloud looked at her in disbelief. 'Tifa never forgets anything,' he thought 'She must really be under a lot stress; leaving her for that long due to delivers and the troubles I been having, must put alot of strain on her...'

Tifa opened her eyes wide, remembering what had happed before she came to Cloud's room before falling asleep. She was waiting to hear what Alexa told Cloud.

"Cloudhowisshe?" she asked so quickly she almost had no idea what she had just said.

Cloud looked at her puzzled, trying to decipher what she has just said.

When he realised, his face showed a faint smile. "She's fine. She fell asleep not too long ago. I offered for you to sleep with her, but she said she be okay by herself

Tifa sigh in relief, knowing all to well that Cloud could do it."Cloud, what happened; what did she say to you" she asked getting up off the floor and sitting on his bed. She pulled her legs to her chest, arms folded on top.

"Well" he started "she told me about..."

Tifa looked troubled at him, resting a hand on his arm. "It's okay if you don't want to-"

"About..her mother...and how she died-"

"How?" Tifa asked interrupting Cloud, her hand going to his shoulder pulling herself off the bed. Cloud blushed at the action and his eyes dropped from Tifa to the floor. Tifa knew this face expression seeing his eyes filled with so much in pain.

Cloud looked back at Tifa his eyes still in pain "She didn't go in too deep but her mother was murdered by Sephiroth."

Tifa looked away, taking her hand off his shoulder. "That explains why...she leaves room whenever his name is mentioned..."

Cloud thought about what she said '_Watching her mother died,'_

"Tifa," he spoke up "Did she have a father? I just keep hearing mother-this-and-mother-that..."

"Yes, she _did_have a father" Tifa told still looking at Cloud wondering why cloud didn't know about her having a father.

"How did you know she had a father? When did she mention it?"

"Last Friday night, when you went for a week and didn't come back on Wednesday," Her voice grew lower as she spoke.

"What? What do you mean?"

Tifa pulled her eyes away from Cloud's, looking around the room. "Cloud, what happen tonight wasn't the first time"

"Are you saying this wasn't the first?"

"No. When you went for that long delivers and Alexa did the same thing what happened tonight; she told me about her father's death but never about who had killed him..."

"Tifa...What happened? What did she say?"

She sighed sitting back down on the bed again. Cloud joined her sitting next to her.

She looked at him distantly as she spoke quietly "Her father was in SOLDIER, second class, and close enough to be first class. He had lots of friends apparently, and people found him to be very trustworthy.

"He went on a mission when she was ten years old. On her eleventh birthday, her father came back from a mission with a gold heart locket in a small box. She was so happy seeing her father after so many years.

"Later that night her father got a phone call saying that there's been attack in her town and to stay put, until two soldiers come. One of them was a first class SOLDIER and the other second class. He placed it on the top of his head rest then kissed both; her mother and her, and then left.

"Once he left her mother and her both hid with a couple of third class soldiers underneath the house. They all could hear the explosions and gunfire around them from the above.

"After the fighting had died down...the first class SOLDIER...came back with her father sword...They'd lost him...but couldn't save him." Tifa felt tears start to rim her eyes. She tried to imagine the pain that girl had gone through, losing her father. Tifa had gone through that same pain as well...

Cloud remained silent trying to take it all in. He spoke after a sad silence"What happened with the other soldier the second class SOLDIER?" he asked trying to past the puzzle together.

"I don't know but the first class soldier must have been Sephiroth and the other...I don't know either."

Suddenly it struck Cloud like a thunderbolt. He knew who it was!

"...Zack..." Cloud jumped off the bed "It has to be him! There's no one else who would be with Sephiroth at the time," Cloud looked at Tifa. _'But if that was Zack where was he when her parents died what happen at that night?'_ the sound of his voices thundered.

"Tifa where did we find her?" he said and without thinking grasped her hands tightly in his own.

She looked away, surprised by his action. She tried to remember what the girl had told her "I think Sector four but she said she used to live close to the Forgotten city" She looked to see Cloud's reaction.

"Wait...near the Forgotten city..." A sudden pain flashed in his eyes. He still hadn't...forgiven himself...

Tifa, knowing what he was thinking, made a move to hold his hands tighter but instead removed her hands placed them on either side of his face."Cloud, I told you this so many times you have a family now and the children love you. They are our future... we have to take care of them now."

She quickly changed the subject "Um, so how was-?"

Clouds felt a strong sharp pain in his right arm. He fell to his knees in pain grapping with his pained arm, trying to stop the pain.

"Cloud!" cried Tifa "What do I-?"

"TIFA!" he screeched in pain.

She grapped him by the left arm pulling him up placing his arm around her neck. Cloud was trying his best to help in every way he could but couldn't.

...The next thing he knew he passed out...

Tifa could fell him falling. "Cloud!" she yelled but tried to remain quiet.

Something hit her head.

...Pain... in her head...

Who...What?

Losing consciousness, she entered darkness.


End file.
